tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Etan
Etan is one of the continents in Tolas comprised of various territories spanning the Northern Crown ice cap to the Goblin Cape in the south. Etan is a land of rising empires, ambition and progress, as each of the major political groups vie for power and to expand to other lands. Races of Etan Etan is home to various mortal races, some native to the material plane, others having migrated from other planes. Those races that have successfully established large scale settlements on Etan are as follows: *Dwarves *Elves *Goblinoids *Humans *Vampires *Halflings *Fey *Capranix *Ogres Although each of these races dominates at least one major territory on Etan, humans make up by far the largest share of the population. Central Etan is made up of a patchwork of major and minor human nations whose people descend from either Etan's native tribes or refugee populations from Farthrone. The nations dominated by non-human races tend to be smaller and isolated by sea, mountain or forest. Despite this, some are still major political powers, housing powerful institutions and hoards of great wealth and knowledge. Geography Etan is formed of a singular landmass with a minor scattering of islands and a single peninsular sub-continent. Central Etan is temperate and comfortable, grassy plains and fertile soil support prosperous farmland. Etan is divided into five main regions. In the south, the Skyshatter Mountains divide the southern tip from the human nations. Central Etan is split in two by the bottleneck of the Meer. In the west, Quel'Doran is connected by a meager land bridge and to the north are the frozen wastes of the Northern Crown. States and Territories Most of the borders of Etan are loosely defined, drawn on maps more to represent cultural and racial divides. The oldest nations of Etan, such as those of the elves and dwarves are demarcated by geography; Telinor's borders for instance, end where the forest does. The nations of Etan are as follows: Northern Etan A region with a low population compared with the rest of Etan, the north is mostly large patches of wilderness with islands of civilisation dotted throughout. It includes the Northern Mountains that span the top of the continent, with the Crown of the World further north where it meets the Sea of Moving Ice and Maktur beyond. It suffered the most during the Long Night. Telinor For more on this, see here. Telinor is an arcane magocracy dominated by elves with a human minority. It's domain is the great forest in the north west of the continent. * Telinor * Eskanir * Selenkard Sang For more on this, see here. Sang is an autocratic protectorship within the Sang Valley with a majority of humans. * Fetin * Pelstown * Lowater * Silveridge Warring Woods For more on this, see here. The Warring Woods is a forest in the north east of the continent with various factions vying for control over it. * Stovakor * Tanglebeam Foothold For more on this, see here. A community comprised a collective of different races that sought to resettle the lands in the north as an attempt at peaceful coexistence. Northern Tribes For more on this, see here. The name given to the myriad of tribes that call the Crown of the World and the Sea of Moving Ice home. Dragonborn Freeholds For more on this, see here. Dragonfolk that have formed clans and communities within Etan. * Fothis * Vilzjilg * Hexlithin Doran Peninsula Empire of Quel'Doran For more on this, see here. An elven dominated society, once controlled by a vampire aristocracy. The Empire is once again extending its reach towards other continents. * Quel'Doran Home Islands * Olian Peninsula * New Oli'us * Falern Arbor * Orod'Vano * Reena'Taur * Anar'Putta Yantir Colonies For more on this, see here. Territories'' controlled by the empire but are spread across Etan and other continents. * Lithal * Nnar'Oster * Alu'Barad North Central Etan Kingdom of Hoffendale A vast kingdom which fills much of North Central Etan. It is human dominated but has a number of half-human and non-human majority protector-ships. ''For more on this, see here. * Jurtland * Kurtland * Slatescarp * Drakenperch * Ruskar * Kadikloft * Greater Chancet * Halflands Dwarven Kingdoms Three venerable kingdoms, hewn into the deep places of Etan. For more on this, see here. * Stracaralome * Menrek * Thoruum The Meerlands The human nations surrounding the Meer lake, thrown into unrest by the events of the Divine Era. For more on this, see here. * Schwarzmeer * Rimecost * Lesser Outland * Pechbezirk South Central Etan Dominated by a collection of state that were formed by migrants from Farthrone generations past, this region of Etan has many different cultures and races living together. Here identity politics matters more in regards to where you consider your home nation rather than your race. State of Osana For more on this, see here. An autocracy in a state of martial law under the command of a powerful mindsmith. It has a mixture of capranix, halfling, as well as human populations. Hechsland For more on this, see here. A highly rigid military dictatorship. The population is primarily human although a dark underbelly of vile creatures thrives due to the curse that pervades Zafra's lands. Kingdom of Grostere For more on this, see here. A highly religious state, the Kingdom was dividing during a period of civil war but was on the process to reconciliation thanks to the efforts of the new king, though following his disappearance, the Church of Truth has seized greater control of the kingdom. It is a primarily a human dominated country, with man different half-human races, as well as halflings. * Grostere City * Castalaux * Strappe * Pontou * Teuile * Charley * Manse Noble States For more on this, see here. A collective of states united in shared history and politics, the exact definition of which of the countries in this region are Noble States changes from generation to generation, though below are the most commonly accepted examples. * Stonehold * Casa * Eldswall * Tulbioun * Arroad * Drenden Falkanah Plains For more on this, see here. Lying between the Noble States and the Skyshatter mountains, Falkanah is an open expanse of plains occupied by giants and scattered tribes of humanoids. * S''ee also The ShepherdsCategory:Location Sub-Skyshatter Etan Chiefdom of Rockharbour ''For more on this, see here. A loose collective of tribal goblinoid clans that occasionally unite into a single state. * Rockharbour * New Datra'Thek * Shattergate Ogun'Kor For more on this, see here. A hostile clan of ogres that have emerged from the Skyshatter mountains, currently waging war upon the goblins. Category:Etan